With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed into devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices have provided various services, such as a messenger servicer, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service and a music playback service.
With the development of information communication technology, the electronic devices are capable of being connected to one another by wire or wirelessly to transmit and receive a variety of information.
When the electronic devices are connected to one another by wire or wirelessly, there is inconvenience that a user selects or inputs settings of an electronic device separately with respect to the electronic devices.
Furthermore, since the respective electronic devices include setting information set or input by the user, it is difficult to automatically change the setting information of the electronic devices so as to be suitable for service characteristics or use environment. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to change the setting information of the respective electronic devices so as to correspond to the setting information of the electronic devices according to service characteristics or use environment.